fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Magiclash
This project was created by TheNileGuacadile! Magiclash is a 3rd person fighting game developed by Aqualight Studios. The game was announced on December 3rd, 2018. It is Aqualight Studio's first game. Magiclash focuses on team-based fighting where you and your team must work together to complete a goal, whether it being killing the other team's members a certain number of times, capturing the other team's flag, or surviving the longest. However, there is also a solo mode. Battles in Magiclash are undertaken by fighters controlled by the character. Every fighter has their own playstyle, with unique strengths and weaknesses. Magiclash has several gamemodes, including online team matches and single matches, and offline matches against CPUs. Story Magiclash ''takes place in a world called Enchantia (Really cliche name, I know) where magic is a primary element. The world is characterized by the fact that all of the landmasses in it are upon floating islands. Besides that, not much is known about the lore of the game, as there is no story mode. Gameplay ''Magiclash ''is played in duels lasting different amounts of time based on the gamemode. The player takes control of a character, ranging from giant skeletons to sentient space rocks. Each character has a role based on their playstyle, including Attackers, Tanks, Supports, and more. Every character has a range of unique attacks and traits to assist them in fighting. All attacks have two statistics: Type and Element. Type refers to what kind of attack it is, be it Melee, Ranged, or Magic. Element refers to the effect the attack has. Fire attacks would be the Pyro element, water would be Aqua, air Aero, earth Geo, nature Bio, ice Cryo, and so on. Type and Element effect fighter's traits. For instance, a Cryo fighter would take more damage from, say a Pyro attack. All fighters regain HP over time, though the rate changes. Another thing to keep in mind is mana, or what the character needs to use mahic attacks. Like HP, mana is gained over time. Online Multiplayer The main way to play, multiplayer matches consist of large (20 Players) and small sizes (10 Players). The player or their team must complete an objective to win. Team Multiplayer In this mode, the player must cooperate with their team to complete an objective. Objectives include: *Team Deathmatch - Whichever team reaches 50 kills first wins. (Until a team has 50 kills) *Team Survival - Whichever team survives the longest wins. (Until one team remains) *Capture the Flag - Whichever team gets the opposing team's flag to their base forst wins. (Until a team gets opposing flag to base) Solo Multiplayer In this mode, the player must fend for themselves without the help of teammates. Objectives for this mode include: *Deathmatch - Whichever player reaches 10 kills first wins. (Until a player has 10 kills) *Free For All - Survive the longest. (Until one player is left) *King of the Hill - Be King of the Hill for X seconds. (Until a player is King of the Hill) Controls ''Magiclash supports the standard Aquastream controller. Fighters Roles Roles refer to the kind of playstyle a character has. Roles include: *Attacker - High attack and Speed. but low Defense and Health **A mixture of Tank and Attacker. High Health and Attack, Good Speed, NO Defense *Tank - High Defense and Health, but low Attack and Speed *Support - Good Speed and Health, okay Attack and Defense **Healer - High Health and good speed, okay Attack and low defense Elements As with attacks, Fighters also have elements. Elements are: *Fire = Pyro *Water = Aqua *Ice = Cryo *Earth = Geo *Electricity = Electro *Nature = Bio *Air = Aero *Undead = Necro Current Fighters ''See Link Here ''(TBA) Category:Fighting Games Category:Fantasy Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Action Games